Silver Heart
by yoricktheskull
Summary: Its been a year since Kadaj and his gang were defeated and life is resuming for the residents of Midgar. What about Tifa though? After everything she's sacrificed and been through does she get her happy ending? Tifa's heart can't take anymore waiting.
1. Prologue: Tifa

When Tifa opened her eyes she was met by white. She looked around and saw that she appeared to be in some kind of long hallway that stretched on forever with a soft pale light emitting from the path to her left. She carefully stood up and started taking steps towards the light, it felt so warm, so comforting...

"You're going the wrong way"

Tifa turned around and saw a bench that hadn't been there before with a pretty woman sitting on it, her legs delicately crossed, her hands clasped on her lap. Tifa held her breathe when she saw the woman and took a hesitant step forward, she had often sensed this woman's presence throughout the years but had never actually seen her since she joined the lifestream. "..Aerith..?" Tifa whispered, the question making Aerith smile.

"Do I really look that different?" Aerith teased gently, a smile spreading across her face. "It has been awhile I suppose." She patted the empty space on the bench beside her and when Tifa hesitated she again smiled and said "I won't bite you know."

Tifa took a seat "it's been 3 years since you..." she tried to sound as casual as Aerith, as if talking to the dead girl was a common occurrence. "Well you know." Aerith nodded so she continued, "Where are we? Why are you glowing?" Aerith was dressed in her familiar pink dress, her long brown hair tied with her traditional pink bow. She looked just like she did when she died Tifa realized as she stared at the other girl who was she had noticed emitting the same comforting pale glow as the left path.

"We're in.." Aerith paused searching for the right words, "We are in the lifestream but sort of the in-between I suppose you could call it although really it is more complicated then that. I glow because unlike you I belong on the path to our left." She chuckled and looked up at Tifa, green eyes meeting brown. "It's what happens when you die you know." Tifa opened her mouth to speak but Aerith continued on. "I have to be quick because we are going to be interrupted." answering Tifa`s questioning look she said, "You're going to wake up soon. What I would like to talk about it Cloud" a sudden stern, motherly look came onto her face. "Why have you not told him that you love him yet?"

Tifa stared at Aerith and took some time to put together her answer. "Well it's not that simple, especially when he doesn't return those feelings." Tifa smiled wistfully. "Besides why of all people are you telling me this?" She searched Aerith's beautiful face for answers before adding softly, "Cloud's heart has always belonged to you."

Aerith threw back her head and laughed when Tifa said that, the sound of her pleasing voice filling the room. "You never were one for mincing words were you? Perhaps it did belong to me once" her smile faded with her laughter and a look of sorrow flickered over her face. "Time heals all wounds doesn't it though? Now even I cannot see into Cloud's heart." She smiled again and looked at Tifa, holding her eyes "Cloud deserves a happy ending Tifa and so do you."

"I will be whatever Cloud needs me to be" Tifa said seriously. "Revealing my feelings might ruin our family even if I will always like him more then I should." She sighed in frustration "I will be whatever he needs whether that be a friend or a mother or whatever because my relationship with Cloud is more important then my feelings and I will just have to be happy with that. "Besides" A look of pain flitted across her face but it was gone as soon as it came. "Clouds left when he got the geostigma remember? He turned away from his family..he turned away from me. If that doesn't prove he doesn't love me I don't know what does." She sighed again before adding questioningly "is this dream your way of giving some kind of blessing?"

Aerith chuckled and stood up offering a hand to Tifa who took it. "That kind of blessing was never mine to give Tifa" she said gently. "Everyone deserves a chance to find happiness myself, Cloud, and especially you who has sacrificed much of your own happiness for others, please rethink your decision."

Tifa ignored Aerith and instead hugged the other girl tightly "I miss you so much." She whispered. Aerith hugged back but suddenly cocked her head to the side, listening intently before giving one of her serene smiles.

"It's time to say good-bye, I think." She stepped back from Tifa, "Take the path to your right and you'll return to Midgar. I'll always be watching over you Tifa" She grinned before adding "I'm not just Cloud's guardian angel" Tifa chuckled and hugged Aerith again before she started walking. Just before she disappeared Aerith called out

"Remember what I said about happiness! No more dilly-dallying." Tifa turned with a sad, regretful look in her eyes but only nodded. She wasn't about to tell Aerith her advice had been in vain. When Tifa disappeared Aerith smiled contentedly and glanced at a seemingly vacant spot in the hallway.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop" she said fixing the spot on the floor with her best stern face before adding more softly "do you think I did the right thing?"

Pale light gathered in the spot where she was staring until it formed a tall handsome man, also glowing, who walked over to Aerith and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aerith" Zack said, kissing the top of her head gently as she leaned into him. "You know they'll be fine. I think she needed your push though" He smirked before adding "Maybe you should have given it to Cloud, he's always been too much of a bone-head to see love staring him in the fa-."

Aerith turned and smacked him slightly on the arm. "Be nice Zack," she ordered as they started walking towards the light on the left side of the hall. Zack grumbled something quietly before adding louder.

"Well they at least better name their kid after me!" They disappeared into the light but not before Aerith's sweet laugh floated into there air as she said

"I think Zack, that if the are going to name a child after one of us they had better her Aerith first!"


	2. Chapter 1: Tifa

Chapter 2-Tifa

Tifa awoke to yelling and the combined weight of Denzel and Marlene nearly launching her off the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to figure out just what the children were actually saying.

"Happy Birthday Tifa!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"We made you a card-"

"-A present! And we made a cake but Denzel killed it"

"Did not Marlene!"

"Did to!" Tifa hid her smile and shushed the children; touched they were so pleased and happy.

"Now one at a time" she told them. She hadn't expected the children to still get so excited for her birthday, especially Denzel now that he was getting older. We're a family though she thought smiling, this is what families do.

Marlene spoke first, "we have a gift for you from all of us but we have to wait for Cloud because he helped us pick it out." She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, her bright eyes glowing in anticipation.

"No need to wait" a voice husky with sleep floated down towards them as Cloud Strife also took a seat on the bed as the mattress groaned in protested of it's forth occupant. "I thought the house was on fire or something the way you two were going on." He smiled and ran his fingers through his tousled bed head while Tifa tried hard not to stare at him. His white shirt showed off hard muscles and hugged his abs. Even if the planet wasn't in danger Cloud still did his exercises routinely to stay fit.

Just don't think of him that way Tifa! She mentally berated herself until the feeling went away. He's handsome but he's off-limits! He doesn't like you that way! She was only awakened from her thoughts when Denzel, impatient to get things going poked her in the shoulder.

"We've got school remember Tifa? I wanna see you open your gift before we go." He thrust the pale blue box under her nose. "We worked real hard to pick it out, we each chose-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Marlene, who promptly covered his mouth,

"Shhhhhh" she scolded in such a tone that made Cloud and Tifa raise their eyebrows in amusement. "You want to spoil it for her?" She then turned her attention to Tifa, "Open it!" She ordered.

Tifa unwrapped the box letting the paper fall to the bedspread and she gasped as she lifted the lid. Nestled inside the blue tissue paper was a silver charm bracelet, its delicate links glimmering in the morning light. Attached to the bracelet were three charms: an anchor, a crystal drop and a heart. "This is beautiful," she breathed taking the bracelet out of the box and holding it up to the light so that the crystal cast little rainbows onto the walls. She looked up at Cloud who was staring at her, his mako eyes unreadable. "How did you-"

"Marlene and I saved up our allowances and Cloud did extra deliveries." Denzel smiled obviously pleased Tifa liked the gift. "The crystal is from me and the anchor is from Marlene-"

"Because you hold the family together" explained Marlene proud of her choice in the matter. Then Tifa's throat went tight as she realized that Cloud had picked-

"And Cloud picked the heart" Denzel finished. Tifa felt tears swim behind her eyes as she looked up at Cloud's still unreadable expression. Stupid, stupid man she thought trying hard to be angry with him but failing miserably. She's trying her best to ignore her feelings and then he goes and does something like this?

It was only when Denzel's stomach let out a loud groan did she manage to turn away from Cloud. "Oh Denz you're hungry what would you like for breakfast?"

"No, no, no" Marlene told Tifa "this is your birthday so you can't make us breakfast!"

"Yeah" Denzel added, "We'll just grab some cereal or something and then head to school." Both children kissed Tifa on the cheek before heading downstairs. "See you when we get home okay?" they each hugged Cloud and then scooted downstairs.

Cloud chuckled when they left and started to move closer to Tifa but when she shifted away he stopped and grinned, clearly amused. "I won't bite you know."

Tifa froze and stared at him. Had her dream been real? What had she have possibly been thinking? Tifa couldn't tell Cloud how she felt, she just couldn't. How on earth could Aerith possibly have thought Cloud might have romantic feelings for her? The dream had shaken her normally strong walls that she had carefully built around herself so as not to alert Cloud to her real feelings.

Cloud sighed at Tifa who tried to quickly cover up her thoughts; she knew he could tell she was stressing out about something. "Well I should hope you won't Cloud, one normally grows out of that stage by age 8." That got a smile out of him and cleared the air of any awkwardness still lingering.

"So do I get to see how it looks?" Cloud inquired. Tifa nodded and reached for the bracelet but Cloud had already taken it. "Hold out your hand" he ordered as Tifa made herself breathe calmly and extend her wrist. Gently Cloud attached the clasp and took his hands away.

Tifa touched the charms and whispered a thank-you to Cloud who had gotten up and headed towards the door. She could literally hear the mattress sigh now that all the extra bodies had gotten off the bed. She stared at the heart charm as it glinted and suddenly felt the question bubble inside her and burst form her lips before she could stop it. "Why?"

Cloud stopped at the doorway and looked at her inquisitively. Why what Teef?"

Tifa took a deep breath. "Why did you give me the heart charm?"

Cloud smiled and her and walked back to the bed where her leaned in and kissed her cheek, his morning stubble gently brushing her face. "Because I love you Tifa, you're my best friend." He shot her a crooked grin before finally leaving the room.

See? Tifa thought bitterly as she watched him go, sending mental waves of anger towards Aerith. He doesn't even think of me as anything more then a friend. She sighed and laid back, her head resting on the pillow. I'll be whatever he needs me to be; she repeated her mantra in her head. Even if all it does is hurt me in the end.


	3. Chapter 2: Cloud

Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets and ambled back towards his room but not before glancing back over his shoulder at Tifa who appeared not to notice. She was frowning at the wall, a small crease forming in between her eyebrows, her lips pointed slightly downwards. Cloud frowned too but continued back to his room to get dressed.

For the most part Tifa was the same that she'd always been since they first met all those years ago, he thought as he pulled off his top and started rummaging around drawers for a clean shirt. Sometimes though and especially lately she had been slightly distant with him, pulling away quickly if he hugged her and unless the kids were around she often smiled much less. Cloud had noticed all these things but was hesitant to ask what was wrong; she would talk about it when she was ready. He absent-mindedly rubbed his right shoulder, running his fingers over the smooth white scar left from his battle with Sephiroth a year ago. Not even Aerith's little pond in the church had been able to erase it.

Aerith. He pictured her face in his mind a tinge of sadness. After he'd defeated Sephiroth again he'd finally been able to let go of his guilt over her death and cast off the angry man he'd once been. He sighed. Once he had let go of his guilt things had changed. He thought he had loved Aerith. Certainly he had felt something for her once but now he realized that though he loved Aerith once he wasn't in love with her now. His guilt had been holding him to her and now that it was gone he felt different, freer and he did not know how to act about it.

Could Tifa sense he was distressed about something too? She had once joked that they were like a pair of radios and they could always decode each other's channels. Cloud suddenly felt the urge to confront her and tell her what he knew she was upset; he wanted to help her with whatever she was going through. Lately he had been feeling more protective over her. He knew she wasn't fragile but he wanted to protect her all the same.

She does not belong to me, Cloud told himself sternly but a small part of him could not help but asking _what if I want her too? _He shook his head of blonde unruly hair, banishing the thought. They were best friends, nothing more.

Cloud laced up his boots, brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to say good-bye to Denzel and Marlene before checking his cell phone for messages. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the screen flashing with new messages. Yuffi was in Watui, Red and Cait were visiting Cosmo Canyon and Vincent wouldn't be in Midgar until tomorrow but Barrett and Cid were coming to the bar tonight to celebrate Tifa's birthday. He though of the two men together tonight and the last time the two of them had been here drunk together and shook his head sadly. They had promised him that like their last appearance at Seventh Heaven this one would not be boring either.

He briefly scanned the messages before checking his voicemail. There was a message from one of his clients requesting an important delivery today. Cloud swore, cursing his bad luck. This client was too important to turn down but he hated the fact he wouldn't be able to spend the day with Tifa and he'd be missing her party. He knew she would be upset even if she did not say so and that bothered him. He seriously considered telling the client to shove it but he knew there was no way around it. His heart twinged a little as he thought of the unspoken disappointment she would have. He hated to be the cause of that disappointment but what else could he do?

I'm always letting her down he thought to himself sadly before he grabbed a box of pop tarts and scribbled a note for Tifa before heading for his bike.

He would make it up to her when he got home he thought as he shut the door behind him. Maybe he would pick up take-out, she could close the bar early and they could hangout. He smiled to himself. It's been so long since it's been just the two of us he thought.


	4. Chapter 3: Tifa

"Cloud what do you want for breakfast?" Tifa called down the stairs as she jumped the last steps to land catlike at the bottom. "If you think that I'm going to let you eat all the pop tarts again you have another thing coming!"

She turned the corner into the kitchen grinning at her own joke but her smile faded when she glanced around the empty room. Tifa walked over to the table and picked up a crumpled piece of paper with Cloud's familiar scrawl-

-Tifa

I'm so sorry I can't be Here today, I need to take this job. I'll be home tonight so we can celebrate then, okay?

Love, Cloud

Tifa rolled her eyes, crumpled up the note and lobbed it at the garbage can. It bounced off and lay dejectedly beside the bin. Well I'm a martial artist not a basketball player she thought, excusing her terrible aim. She got up and ambled to the cupboard, shaking her head when she saw an empty space that had recently belonged to the pop tarts. Cloud is…Cloud. She mused inwardly feeling an unwanted pang of affection for her childhood friend. Brushing it off she grabbed her coat and started for the door. Enough being full of angst and self-pity. She had to pick up some more food if Barrett and Cid were coming by tonight and the thought of how much those two fully grown men ate made her shudder a little as she headed outside.

"Well sweetheart, I have to say I'm so full I feel like a pig ready for slaughter." Barrett snorted into his beer at Cid who was rubbing his stomach appreciatively. Tifa rolled her eyes at him as she walked by a tray full of empties in her hands, it was steady business tonight.

"That's a relief Cid because I didn't make the food, a bought it." She suddenly straightened to her full height and loomed over both Cid and Barrett, her brown eyes darkened and flashed at them. "If your two ever give Denzel beer again I will make sure you end up dead in an alley, understood?"

Barrett snorted again and so much beer went up his nose Cid had to slap him on the back, roaring with laughter. "Aww come on Tif! That boy needs to grow some hair on his chest!" Barrett choked out as Cid wiped the tears from his eyes. Tifa continued to give him cold eyes until Barrett sighed and set his drink down. "Tifa lighten up it's your birthday, Jeez! You need to have some fun tonight even if Cloud's not here." Tifa's expression flickered slightly at the mention of Cloud's name so he quickly switched tactics. "Look Cid is going back to see Shera tomorrow and I'm going with him before going off on my own for a little vacation. Maybe a week or so? I miss Marlene and you know I can never say no to Denzel so why don't they come with me?It'll be my gift for you; they can come back to my place tonight."

Tifa softened her glare a little and then set the empties on the counter and sat down beside the two. "Marlene and Denzel would love that." She cast her suspicious eyes again on the two men. "No funny business? You'd be responsible? Act like adults?" Cid threw his arms back looking like a picture of innocence.

"Hunny what do we look like a couple old senile birds?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Barrett winced and quickly cut in before Cid could retort. "Hey you go say good-bye to the kids, their already packed-" Tifa raised her eyebrows but Barrett continued "We can watch the bar for a couple minutes while you say good-bye. They're waiting upstairs."

Tifa opened her mouth then closed it before accusing the two men. "You've been planning this, both of you!"

Cid groaned and rolled his eyes. "You caught us babe now scramble on upstairs while we get all these customers drunk." As Tifa hurried upstairs he called after her. "And stop giving me those damn glares for Christ's sake. You're old now do you want your face to freeze like that?" Over her shoulder Tifa made a rude hand gesture to the old astronaut but continued up the stairs. Cid returned to drinking his beer but shot a sidelong look at Barrett who was suddenly intently focused on his own beer. "So bullets-for-brains you gonna finally tell me why we're really carting these two kids around?"

"Marlene's my girl, I need a reason to see her now?" Cid didn't look like he was buying it. "Look Cloud's coming back tonight, maybe he'll work up the balls to do something about their little romance if the kids aren't around. God knows he's taking forever, he needs a little push." Cid was chuckling when a man walked up behind them and leaned casually against the counter every inch a cocky young male.

"Gramps you got anything good to drink around here? I'd like a scotch on the rocks if you can tear yourself away from your little stitch'n'chat."

Barrett got up and went behind the counter while Cid drained his beer and followed. "Piss off Reno."

Reno shot the two a lazy grin. "Relax, I'm not here for you." His eyes suddenly went to the stairs where Tifa was walking down helping Marlene and Denzel carry their things. "I'm here to…. take in the scenery." He took his drink and melded into the crowd, his eyes never leaving Tifa.

"One more beer before we head off?" Cid asked.

Barrett was staring at the spot where Reno had just been, a concerned look on his face. "Naw I gotta be responsible tonight remember? What do ya think of our friend Reno's wandering eyes?"

Cid just shrugged and walked out from behind the bar, grabbing his bag before answering. "Tifa can do whatever the hell she wants and if she doesn't want Reno she'll certainly tell him so. Besides maybe Cloud needs more then a little push, maybe a little competition will be what that lazy-ass needs to get off his butt and say something to her."

Barrett snorted and also walked out from behind the bar making his way with Cid through the tables to where Tifa and the children stood, opening his arms to receive a smiling Marlene. He looked at Tifa and could see from the corner of his eye that Reno was still watching. Cripes, he thought as he embraced Marlene, Cloud better hurry it on up because by the look on Reno's face he might have more then just a little competition on his hands.

Tifa waved good-bye to the group, blowing a kiss to Marlene when a smooth voice sounded in her ear "Well isn't that sweet, so does this mean you've got the place to yourself tonight?" Tifa jumped and nearly fell into Reno who was only inches away from her ear, startled that she had not sensed anyone so close.

"What do you want Reno? I've got customers to deal with"

Reno feigned a look of deep hurt, clutching his chest dramatically. "Can't I simply admire a beautiful rose when I see one? Why don't you close the bar early so I can admire you a little more?"

Tifa started to smile but suddenly remember Cloud's note and manoeuvred herself away from Reno, starting to walk towards the bar. Reno wasn't about to let her get away that easily. He caught up with her in three easy strides before blocking her path.

"Come on Tifa you spend so much time mooning over Cloud that you forget about yourself, don't you get lonely? You must have desires too, don't you just want to…" he leaned down and his lips brushed her ear as he whisper "..experiment?" Tifa shivered and pushed Reno hard surprising him with her strength so that he almost fell over and continued her way to the bar counter.

"Reno, I have said it before and I am saying it again, I am not having sex with you."

"Oh come on sweetheart you and I both know deep down inside the answer is yes. You're lonely and you want to be held and desired. If he is too dumb to realize you are an attractive women who needs attention and care then you should let someone who does have a go, namely, me.

Tifa stared hard at Reno wondering what to make of this. He had flirted before with her, making suggestions as other men had but she had always turned any prospect of a physical relationship or any other relationship down because it was Cloud who was always on her mind. Now she felt differently about it. I'm a fully-grown woman she reasoned I could have a sheerly physical relationship if I want. She almost angrily pushed away a pang of guilt over the thought of what Cloud would think. If he didn't return her feeling why did it matter what he thought. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched and held by another man. Beside she mused I'm supposed to be whatever he needs me to be.

Reno seemed to sense her confusion because he suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her, his hands around her waste, holding her there. She thought about punching him again but the thought slipped from her mind as his lips sent an electric jolt through hers. Reno pulled away from her and asked, "So what's it going to be, a sweet dream or me?"

"Well," Tifa replied running her hands through his mess of red hair "It all depends, will you help me kick out all the drunks?" The cocky grin illuminated Reno's face and he laughed before turning towards the tables and shouting for their immediate dispersal.


	5. Chapter 4: Cloud

Cloud pulled into the garage as quietly as possible, walking his bike up the driveway and into the garage so as not to wake the neighbours. Removing his goggles and checking his watch he winced at the time: 11:45, would Tifa have stayed up and waited? He could see from the dark and lifeless windows that she'd closed the bar. Cloud grabbed the take-out bags and walked into the dark house.

"Tifa?" he called softly, setting the bags down on the table and left his sword on a chair, listening for noises upstairs. He crept up the stairs passing Marlene's empty rooms. Barrett had filled him in on his plan to take the kids before hand so he wasn't alarmed to see the empty beds.

He walked into Denzel's room and turned on the light. Plastered over his bed were pictures he had drawn. Denzel's getting pretty good, Cloud thought as he examined the boy's artwork. He smirked at the two pictures of Tifa and himself Denzel had put up near the doorway. Tifa was grinning up at him but he on the other hand had quite the sullen look on his face. His picture self wasn't even looking up but rather off at something at the side in the distance. Cloud shook his head more at himself then at the picture. Even the kids had noticed how distant and moody he had been right before he'd left them. The geostigma and thoughts of Aerith had plagued him constantly so that they were all he felt and all he thought about. Had he ever apologized for abandoning Tifa and the kids that way?

Cloud ignored the last thought sat on the bed, glanceing at the bedside table before picking up a picture frame that lay on it. It was taken a few months after the geostigma had vanished and Denzel was grinning as wide as he could, holding his bangs out of his face to reveal his forehead, clear of the sickness.

Cloud smiled at the picture and his eyes rested on Tifa as she beamed into the camera. He studied her long, dark, coffee coloured hair and pale skin before looking into her eyes. His smile faded as he looked more intently, was he just imagining the faint traces of sadness in her eyes? She had seemed happy at the time, all hugs and smiles but had he missed something? Cloud felt guilty at the thought, for Tifa had always gone out of her way to make sure he was okay. Even when he had left after he had discovered his geostigma and ignored her phone calls. She never stopped checking up on him. It was Tifa who had called him in the early hours of the night as if she could sense he was awake and lonely. He'd never picked up but he had always felt to guiltily happy to know she was thinking about him. I treated her badly he thought setting the picture back down on the table. I treated her badly and she never got mad or complained, she just kept calling to make sure I was okay. I'd don't deserve her, he told himself as he felt a wave of love for his childhood friend, washing over his limbs and settling into his heart.

Love? He'd always loved Tifa but suddenly he realized that he felt…different about her. He took in every detail of her in the picture thinking hard. When had this change occurred? He had never noticed it until now, or maybe he did but he had always convinced himself they were just friends. A sort of creeping barrage of warmth for Tifa had invaded his entrenched heart over time when he hadn't been looking. Might he actually be…in love with Tifa?

Cloud set the picture down and stretched. This was not the time for such thoughts. It was late and the food was probably cold. Part of him was shaking his head though and he asked himself if he wasn't just avoiding the question.

He stood up and he ambled out of the room treading lightly over the floorboards so that his feet barely made a sound the way Zack had taught him all those years ago.

As he turned the corner to Tifa's room and heard a small sigh. Cloud stopped and stared at the door where he could here rustling and a giggle. Tifa? The door was slightly ajar and gold light poured through the crack spilling onto Clouds feet. He frowned. What was going on? He thought as he walked towards the door and peered through the crack. Was someone there with Tifa?

What he saw made his mouth drop as his lungs constricted and his stomach hit the floor. He wanted to look away but he couldn't he was suddenly glued to the spot as if the yellow light has tied his feet there.

Tifa. His Tifa. Only it wasn't with him. She was kissing a redhead whose face Cloud couldn't see, nearly naked on the bed in her bra and underwear as she pressed her body against his. The man was also shirtless and in his boxers. The redhead's hands disappeared and Cloud hear Tifa gasp. The man whispered something in her ear and she let out another soft gasp. No Cloud thought, desperately trying to look anywhere then the sight before him this wasn't happening, why is this happening, why is this hurting so badly? His mind spun in a thousand painful different directions and he felt a little sick. He tried hard to breathe but it was as if he had forgotten how. As the man turned he caught a glimpse of his face. Rapidly Cloud felt sharp rage slice through his thoughts, drowning out any feelings of reason.

Reno. Reno sleeping with Tifa. His Tifa. Whatever Cloud had taught himself about managing his anger vanished as it settled into his muscles, replacing the original feelings of hurt and shock. He felt himself slipping into his past, becoming his old aggressive self. And his old aggressive self did not like where Reno's hands were. Reno gave an arrogant smile before reaching to undo Tifa's bra and that was too much for Cloud.

He charged into the room, knocking the door open, his blue eyes on fire. His thunderous steps drowned whatever Tifa yelled at him as he crossed the room and in seconds he had Reno pinned against the wall. Wishing he had his sword at that moment his hands closed around Reno's throat. Reno was yelling something but his ears were now drumming with anger and he didn't remotely care what this piece of shit had to say. All he was focused on was Breaking. His. Neck.

He was so focused on this intent that he didn't even feel the hard pressure on his shoulder before he flew through the air and landed with a crash on the bed. The poor thing was unable to take such force so it buckled and gave out, falling to the floor. Cloud shook his head and tried to clear his vision of the little blinking lights that floated there when he heard a voice.

"Cloud, stop!" The voice was pleading with him and he couldn't say no to that voice. Shaking his head he drew himself with effort to his feet. Tifa was standing in front of him arms up, crouching in a ready position to defend the spluttering man behind her. Cloud's anger was fading as fast as it had come now that he had a handle on it and again he felt speechless, all he was able to do was mutter a few incohesive words before he realized Tifa's eyes weren't brown anymore. They were red. And they only went red when she was…

"HOW DARE YOU!"


	6. Chapter 5: Tifa

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Cloud was still sitting on the bed a stunned look on his face when Tifa turned to Reno, her face apologetic as she helped him get to his feet.

"Reno oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't mean to…for this to happen." She fluttered around him looking for any serious injuries on the Turk "honestly I had no idea he would pull that."

Reno rubbed his throat as he stood and winced out a watered down version of his normally cocky grin.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart." He peered around Tifa to make sure Cloud was stationary. "This isn't the first time someone's man has gotten upset with me-"

"He's not my man" Tifa interjected venomously, her eyes shifting slightly to glare in Cloud's direction.

"You really believe that?" Reno drawled, cocking eyebrow before continuing, "Too bad this didn't work out, you really are a great girl, Tifa. He gave her his signature grin before tacking on "And you're super hot." A grunt came from behind them making him edge towards the door.

"As for you." His eyes narrowed back on Cloud. "I'll give you a break this once but you pull that again and I will shove that sword of yours up your ass, whether your girlfriend wants me to or not." He shut the door behind him and the click seemed to awaken the frozen Cloud. He got to his feet but not before Tifa whirled towards him, her eyes pulsing in a deep shade of scarlet.

Tifa was furious. In fact furious didn't even begin to

describe her anger at this man standing before her. She breathed hard, forcing the anger down into her chest, trying to clear her head so she wouldn't do anything rash. Cool, calm and collected she repeated to herself repeatedly again. I am cool calm and collected.

Cloud took a few steps towards her hesitantly, holding his breath as he tested the waters before him. "Teef…?" he trailed off and paused again waiting for the explosion but when none came he let lose, his words rushing out as he tried to explain himself. "Teef, I'm sorry I just, I'm not sure what came over me, I…" He reached out to touch her arm but Tifa slapped it out of the way her anger rising dangerously again.

"Who do you think you are?" She was shorter then Cloud but in that moment she seemed to grow, cold fury oozing from every pore of her body. Tifa had never been this angry in her life and right now all of that wrath was directed at Cloud. "You think that you can just waltz into my love life and punch the people I am seeing? You have no right to a say in that!

"Tifa!" Cloud had found his voice again and he was determined to use it. "Reno's a creep! He…" he struggled for words. "He just wanted in your pants!"

Red was flashing in Tifa's eyes again. My god she thought. Did he honestly think he could use that as an excuse?

"Ever think I knew what I was doing, _Strife?"_ Cloud recoiled as if he had been punched.

"You mean you knew that he only wanted..?"

"Yes Cloud, I did, I knew exactly what he wanted and I didn't care! You wanna know why?" She was pacing know her hands knotted in her hair from frustration. She whirled abruptly tears now shining in her eyes. "Because I'm LONLEY!"

Silence curled into the pause drawing it out until it was almost unbearable. Cloud's mouth was open and the tears were rolling down Tifa's face, two plump liquid crystals that hovered timidly halfway down her cheeks.

"I'm lonely." She added this in a much softer voice as if admitting some sort of defeat. "I'm tired of waiting around for you to be there for me in ways that you will never be."

Her voice found an edge to it again. "You won't fill that void but you won't let anyone else either? Am I supposed to be alone all my life, is that it? Maybe Aerith would play these games with you Cloud but I'm not her!" He flinched and she felt a twinge of guilt but didn't care, almost all her anger gone now Tifa was too upset to focus, a pain was starting to numb her in the pit of her stomach. She had to get out of here.

Quickly she walked towards the door, grabbing her tank top and scuffling awkwardly into pull on her pants. She fiddled with her wrist for a second before dropping something small and silver on the floor. Swallowing had she continued,

"Well I'm sorry if I can't wait around for you to stop being an emotionless stone." Without looking back she slammed the door behind her leaving a very upset Cloud frozen in place and a tiny silver heart breaking on the cold floor.

.


	7. Chapter 6: Cloud

It had been almost three hours since Tifa had stormed out and a very miserable Cloud was nursing a bottle of hard liquor into the early hours of the morning. It had taken him at least an hour to move from the spot were he had been rooted as he watched Tifa pour her frustrated, wounded heart out to him. He thought about the silver charm that lay on the floor still where Tifa had dropped it and cringed, remembering.

Guilt and anger mixed with a sort of desperation laced painfully through Cloud's chest. This feeling, whatever it was hurt too much to think about. Almost double the pain he had felt in that moment where he had had to watch as Aerith slip into the life stream.

He took another swig from the bottle paying little attention to what he was actually drinking. Whatever it was, it was not dulling his senses fast enough.

God I am such a jackass he thought bitterly to himself. The one person who cared about me the most in the world and I have to go and hurt her. Good going Cloud.

He loved her. It was so painfully obvious now, all those years and he had been too blind to see. Well he had seen but he had been too afraid to listen.

And she, she loved him. A sudden softness stole into his heart dulling the throbbing pain that had barricaded itself there since the fight. All these years and he had never even realized. Yet how could he have not? Cloud scanned through all of his memories each briefly flickering before him before returning to his pool of thoughts. Looking back now it was obvious, all those times she had tried to say something to him, when she had gone into the life stream and helped heal him, nursed him back to health. She loved him.

The pain returned even harsher then before when the softness disappeared. And now he had lost her he thought miserably. He drank again before whispering quietly to the dark, as if he had forgotten how to talk.

"I've lost her"

"She's not dead yet."

A voice low and hoarse slithered into the silence as suddenly as the man it came from. He sat perched on a bar stool with his crimson cape flared around him, peering over the edge of the bar at Cloud his sad eyes unreadable as usual. Cloud barely reacted to the voice at first, only holding the bottle in the air for the caped man to take.

"You're early Vincent."

Vincent Valentine took the bottle but did not drink it. Instead he repeated again. "She's not dead yet."

Cloud raised his head to meet Vincent's eyes. "What?"

Vincent vaulted over the bar smoothly to land gracefully beside Cloud, where he took a seat. His eyes took on a cold light as he remembered far away events.

"You haven't lost her. She is still alive and so you have a second chance, she is not beyond your reach. It is only when they join the life stream that you have truly lost them."

Cloud knew he was not just speaking of Tifa so he did not respond. After a few minutes he said dryly, "Must you always just swoop in out of nowhere?"

"It is one of my elusive charms." Vincent said his face deadpan, as usual. Cloud smiled at the rare joke. His smile disappeared though when Vincent continued, "Are you going to tell me what happened to make Tifa leave?" He dropped the trinket in between them, the silver heart making an audible click on the floor before gleaming in the moonlight.

Cloud stared into space. "I tried to kill Reno."

"I see."

"She was kissing him."

"Then what happened?"

"She threw me across the room."

"Well she is a martial artist, not a flower girl."

Cloud flinched but did not respond. Vincent turned to face him fixing Cloud with one of his concentrated stares.

"What are you going to do now?"

Clouds shrugged and mumbled something inaudible but Vincent did not seem to want to let this lie. "So you will do nothing?"

"I didn't say that."

"And yet you imply it"

Cloud stood and glared at Vincent, his face dark. "What do you want me to do? Just barge out there after and proclaim my love for her and we just live happily ever after? Life doesn't work like that!"

Vincent sat motionless and unsurprised by Cloud's flare-up. "That is up to you. All I know is that if you let Tifa go you will regret it for the rest of your life. You know this to be true as well." He sighed before continuing,

"Can you bear that weight? Can you live everyday for the rest of your life knowing that you allowed her to walk away with both of your chances for a new start?" He paused for what seemed like an eternity before continuing. "It is a burden I would not wish upon my oldest enemy let alone a friend "

Cloud opened his mouth and closed abruptly before turning towards the door. When his hand touched the knob he hesitated before turning and saying softly "Thank-you."

"Cloud" Vincent stood and in one swift movement flicked his wrist sending a tiny object flying through the air. Cloud caught in one hand and tucked it gently away in one of his pockets. With a last look over his should he left, closing the door behind him.

Vincent placed the now abandoned alcohol back behind the bar the briefest traces of a smile flickering across his face. It made him look youthful and in that short-lived moment like the man he once was before heartache befell him all those years ago.

Suddenly he turned slightly, sensing the girl before he saw her. He looked at her standing before him, a serene smile graced her beautiful face.

"Hello Aerith." Vincent and Aerith had never been close as he had joined the group late in their journey but he still felt a connection to the girl all the same.

"I wanted to thank-you Vincent for what you said to Cloud." Aerith said, her green eyes searching his black ones.

"It can often help when one can speak from experience." He turned away from her to walk upstairs where he would wait for Cloud's return.

"You know Vincent that seeking forgiveness is often easier then it looks." Aerith walked to were he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The first step is hard yes but like Cloud all one needs is a bit of a push."

Vincent stood silent feeling her warm hand on his shoulder. When he finally turned to her his eyes curious the Ancient was already gone. He shook his head and started a new course gliding towards the door. Cloud would understand he knew. It was time for Vincent himself to start along his own path to forgiveness.

It was a short ride over to the Church in the slums but it felt like an eternity to Cloud. As he listened to the steady drone of the bike he allowed himself to relax, enjoying the warm night air. He knew he'd find Tifa in the church from the interesting phone call he'd received only minutes after he had left Vincent. He shook his head, remembering.

"Hello?"

"_Cloud Strife?" _

"Yes?"

"This is your conscious you little spiky haired punk. Stop clowning around and go after Tifa already."

Cloud had stared hard at the phone, he knew that voice but he certainly had never expected to hear it coming from his phone ever again. He whispered timidly.

"Zack?"

"_No it's Rufus Shinra. Of course it's Zack."_

"How the hell are you calling me?"

"_You don't think there are telephones in the lifestream?"_

"No."

"Well then you've gotten a bit brighter since SOLDIER haven't you? There's hope for you yet."

Cloud had waited; his breathe the only noise in the air. He wondered why Zack hadn't visited him instead of phoning, or whatever the guy was doing. Telephones in the lifestream?

"Why don't you just, I don't know beam yourself down or whatever you did before?"

"Because Cloud it's time you learn to stand on your own."

Something flared in Cloud, pent up grief mixed with bitterness toward Zack that he knew he couldn't justify.

"What do you think I've been doing since the day you died? I've been running all over the place fighting what we started without you!"

"You know it's kind of impolite of you to talk about my death with me. What if I'm still sensitive about it?

"Zack for Christ's sake why the hell are you calling me now?"

"Well aren't we just a bit edgy today?"

Cloud swore into the speaker and was about to hang up when Zack calmly spoke again.

"So what are you going to do Cloud? You owe her at least an answer."

"I know."

"I would have thought the answer is obvious. Go after her and tell her how you feel. You're so goddamn bent on being miserable. You've made her wait long enough kid, it's time you opened your eyes and allowed yourself some happiness."

"That's easy for you to say, you're dead."

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud"

Zack chuckled and his voice grew more distant. Cloud gripped the phone tighter and felt panic squeeze his chest. He didn't want Zack to go.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got that girl in the first place let alone managed to keep her. The old church in the slums Cloud, get your ass over there pronto."

Zack's voice had faded to barely more then a whisper and Cloud strained to hear what he was saying.

"And Cloud stop forgetting that you're never alone.

When Cloud first stepped into the church he was slightly taken aback by the silence that hung so thickly in the air. He felt as though it was wrapping itself around his vocal cords and cutting off his voice. So instead he looked around at the broken pews strewn across the floor before his eyes finally came to rest on the little pond at the foot of the altar, under the shadow of the large stain glass window at the front of the church. His heart lurched at the sight of it, at the memories of the last time he was here; of who's flowers lay beneath the water.

The water was clear and perfect, reflecting Cloud's face as he walked over and peered in. He was almost shocked at the face that was staring back at him. It was the same unruly blonde hair, same delicate nose, same mako eyes but there was something inside them that made him flinch. There was fear inside his eyes. Not the kind of fear he was used to, it was acceptable to be afraid of fighting a monster or Sephiroth but this was a different kind of fear.

_I'm afraid of talking to Tifa. _He thought, pulling back from the pool and running his hands through his mess of hair. _I'm afraid of what she might say to me, that I might be to late._

He growled and pulled at his hair more, shaking his head at his own thoughts. _Coward. Why do you always have to let your fear and your weaknesses get in the way?_

To his right there was a rustle and a small sigh. Cloud whirled around but softened his stance when he looked at the source. A small smile skittered across his lips as he quietly approached the sleeping figure.

Tifa was curled up in a ball fast asleep her long coffee coloured hair framing her face was slightly mussed from sleep. It gave a wild, heartbreaking look to her. She muttered something inaudible and moved again still fast asleep. Cloud looked around her and saw she was sleeping on a bed of flowers, which took him aback. There had been no flowers in this spot last time he'd been here. He knew better then to question how they got there though. This was Aerith's church and anything was possible here.

He returned to gazing at Tifa and he crouched down to be nearer. His eyes travelled from her face down her body where her shirt had ridden up slightly to reveal two small, identical scars jutting across her abdomen. He frowned slightly remembering the day he'd found her clinging to life, abandoned in the church after her fight with Lodz. He remembered the way his heart had stopped beating when he'd seen her splayed across the floor, the way his voice had broke as he had yelled her name.

_I'm not the only one left with scars. _He thought as he reached out and as gently as he could, let his fingertips trace her scars. _I never thought about how all those events might have affected Tifa._

Suddenly Tifa's eyes, starry with sleep flew open. She gasped and threw herself backwards to get away from Cloud's touch. Before he could reach out to steady her she shot to her feet to assume a fighting stance, only to fall promptly over into a broken pew with a crash.

Cloud crossed the floor between them in three quick steps and lifted her to her feet as though she weighed nothing, fear again dominating his gaze although this time it was a different kind of fear. He gently lowered her back to the ground before ripping the silence from his voice and saying

"Tifa are you alright?"


	8. Chapter 7: Tifa

Tifa blinked as she stared up into Cloud's face confusion etched into every corner of her eyes until she remembered where she was and why she was there. She pushed herself away from Cloud and staggered back before turning quickly to face the church walls.

I can't even look at him she thought shaking slightly. He was probably just here to talk to Aerith and stumbled upon me. Good going Tifa.

"…Tifa?" His voice shook when he spoke but she didn't turn around, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Instead she busied herself by looking around the church thoughtfully examining the ceiling, stain glass and the pond.

"Tifa please! Look at me!" The agony in his voice made her heart wrench painfully and she blinked rapidly to hold back her tears.

"Tifa?" This time it was a question as cool fingers gently lifted her head and forced her to meet his eyes. Cool blue met warm brown and in that moment Tifa fell into the depths of that blue and saw every burning desire there. She opened her mouth to speak but Cloud spoke first.

"I love you." He let the words hang in the air before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I love you Tifa and a part of me always has. From the days I first laid eyes on you when we were kids even though you never even knew I existed. I love you because you never let me destroy myself even though I wanted too. I love you because you gave me a reason to live after it seemed like all of mine were taken away." His voice caught in his throat. "I didn't ever let myself think I could for a second have you so I buried my feelings so deep that I nearly lost them. I nearly lost you. I'm sorry that it took all of this for me to confess how I feel for you I just had to confess it to myself first."

Tifa said nothing and a silence stretched in between them until Cloud again spoke his voice tangled with emotion.

"Godamit Tifa say something please anything!"

When she didn't respond again he looked down.

"If you want me to go I'll understand. I'll leave and never come back if it makes you happy. I know I don't deserve you."

He pressed something into her hand and walked away without looking back at her. Tifa's mind whirled as it made a feeble attempt to digest everything Cloud had just said. He loved her. Tifa had never allowed herself to believe a future like this with Cloud was possible but now that she did it expanded to fill her entire body with soft warmth. She had always promised to be whatever he needed her to be and now he needed her to be the very thing she had secretly wished for. She glanced down at her hand and saw shining back up at her was the little silver heart charm. It shone in the early morning light that had started to timidly stream through the broken stained glass.

Tifa smiled and returned the charm to her bracelet before looking up to see that Cloud had left the church. Panic struck at Tifa's chest and she bolted down the aisle to throw the doors open and burst outside. Cloud was standing near his bike with his back to her, his hands clutching the seat. She knew Cloud well enough to know he was afraid to turn around. Afraid of her answer. In eight quick steps she crossed the gap between them and tapped his shoulder. Cloud turned and for a brief moment their eyes met and he saw her decision there.

Tifa reached up and gently held his face in her hands before guiding it to hers and brushing her lips against his. She felt him hesitate before kissing back gently pulling her close to his body. She felt something much stronger then the electric kiss she had shared with Reno and clung to Cloud tightly her lips taking on a more desperate edge.

Tifa felt Cloud sense this and deepened the kiss tracing his fingers along her jaw line before he buried his fingers in her hair. Tifa shivered and broke away leaving Cloud with a confused look one his face.

"Tifa what's wrong?" He asked his voice husky

She smiled and reached up to run a finger gently along his lips.

"Everything is perfect Cloud Strife. I just thought we should finish this interesting conversation in a more private place." She nudged Cloud towards his bike so that he got the hint, his eyes wide and thoughtful as what she was saying dawned on him.

"There are a lot of unsaid things I've been waiting a very long time to show you."

When Tifa opened her eyes she was slightly alarmed by the fact that she was not in her own bed, let alone her own room. It wasn't until she remembered the night before that she smiled and sat up to survey Cloud's room. Her eyes glanced from the plain white walls to the simple wooden desk before settling onto the picture frame that hung above it.

She stretched gracefully and climbed out of bed looking around for her clothes, which were nowhere to be found. She shook her head before she wandered over to Cloud's closet. Tifa brushed her hand along the shirts that she always hung up for him so neatly and grabbed a white button-up off its hangar, slipping into it and hugging it to her appreciatively. She closed her eyes and inhaled taking in Cloud's scent that clung to the collar of the shirt. As she did up the buttons she turned and walked over to the desk to inspect the picture frame.

_We look just like a family. _She thought, touching the faces that smiled out from beneath the glass gently._ This is my family._

Tifa stood there and allowed her thoughts to roam over the events after she had returned home. She blushed remembering how Cloud had carried her up the stairs to his room. Last night had been so…sweet. Entirely different from Reno or any of the other experiences she'd had with men. It had just felt so right and Tifa had never thought someone else could make her feel like that, could touch her like that. It had been so natural to Tifa, like breathing. She blushed even harder as more memories that came flooding back.

Even if Cloud came to her now and told her it had all been a mistake, Tifa would never regret her night with him. I will never give up the happiness last night brought me she thought as bliss blossomed inside of her. There was no going back now but that didn't matter to her. Cloud loved her so everything was all right.

The floorboard creaked outside the doorframe and Tifa turned to find Cloud balancing what looked to be a poor attempt at making breakfast on two plates. He took a seat on the bed and set the plates down before looking up at Tifa and flashing her a crooked grin. He was wearing black sweatpants that rested just bellow his hip bones and his blonde hair was particularly unruly today, splayed in a mess of spikes that shot out in every direction. The sight of him brought a smile to Tifa's face as she took a seat on the bed.

"I thought I heard you moving upstairs." Cloud said picking up a piece of burnt toast and examining it. I thought I'd make us breakfast but the end result is a lot different then what I had in mind."

"I can see that" Tifa said amused as she eyed the rest. "I'm very touched by this Cloud but I think from now on you should leave breakfast to me." She glanced down at the plates again before adding "are those supposed to be eggs?"

"Ouch" Cloud chuckled and moved the plates to the bedside table. "I was up early so I also put your clothes in the laundry although I see you found something else to wear." His eyes wandered down the length of the shirt Tifa wore.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Cloud raised his head and smiled shyly at her. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." He reached across the gap between them and touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful Tifa." Tifa looked away when he said this her blush returning as Cloud continued.

"I thought it had all just been a dream when I woke up. I thought it had just been a very, very good dream but then I saw you lying beside me and I was so glad that it hadn't been."

Cloud pulled Tifa against him and lay back onto the bed, cradling her in his arms. Tifa took a deep breathe and listened to the sound of his heart beating rhythmically into her ear. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. She had wanted this for so long. They lay like that for awhile, drinking in the comfortable silence between them, it was Cloud that finally broke it.

"You know I'm not an emotionless stone right?"

"Oh Cloud I'm sorry I said those things I was just very angry."

"I know. I felt it." He chuckled "And it hurt."

Cloud reached out and laced his hand through Tifa's and gently squeezed it. When she met his eyes he spoke. "Tifa I'm so sorry about last night. About everything." He winced, remembering.

Tifa looked at him shock painted onto her face. "Cloud you have nothing to be sorry for. I was" she swallowed before continuing "just very tired and desperate. I'm not sure what I was thinking. Can you imagine if the kids had found out? I was so irresponsible and I jepordized our family. You didn't." She sighed sadly. "I was so careless with our lives."

She felt Cloud kiss the top of her head and trace designs down her arms with his fingertips. "I think we both made mistakes." He said "and they nearly destroyed everything." Tifa felt a thundering rumble up his chest as he chuckled. "All that dilly-dallying I guess."

Tifa lifted her face up and kissed Cloud softly on the lips trying to express everything she was feeling in that kiss. Anxiousness, desire, happiness, anticipation, love. Whatever she faced now she could deal with because the man she loved was at her side. She sighed happily as Cloud deepened the kiss. She could have continued like that forever if her stomach hadn't growled sending Tifa into a fit of giggles. Cloud looked at his attempt at breakfast glumly.

"Come on," Tifa pulled him off the bed and guided him towards the door. "Don't worry I'll make us something edible." Cloud chuckled and just as Tifa was about to leave the room she glimpsed a flash of pink in the corner of her eye. She whirled around and stared at where she'd seen the flash a faint smile gracing her lips. Cloud looked at Tifa confused.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Tifa eyes lingered on the spot knowing what, or rather who she had seen. Their guardian angel would always be watching over them she thought. Tifa then glanced down at her wrist and surveyed the glistening silver heart that abided there. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him before leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Everything is perfect Cloud, just perfect."


End file.
